dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
Born on the planet Krypton but raised on Earth, Superman is Earth's greatest champion. Willing to always offer a helping hand and to ensure that truth and justice was upheld against selfishness, his shining example of heroic effort is one that many other heroes aspire towards and one that many villains loath with disdain. While he is almost invulnerable and gifted with a veritable arsenal of super powers; including super strength, super speed, endurance, flight, heat vision, X-ray vision, telescopic vision, freeze breath, and ultra-acute hearing, Superman's greatest wish is to be able to walk amongst the people of Earth as equals and greatly detests the perspective of being a "god among men". Only kryptonite and magic can weaken the Man of Steel so long as he is under Earth's yellow sun. Background Krypton, a scientifically advanced but sterile world, was doomed to a planet-shattering apocalypse when its core became unstable. Detecting the impeding destruction but gaining no support from the ruling council to prevent it, kryptonian scientist Jor-El and his wife Lora built a rocket in time to send their infant son to safety before the planet's destruction. Crashing in a remote field near Smallville, the rocket was found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent who raised the infant as their own; naming him Clark Kent. Constantly aware of the government's interest in extraterrestrial subjects, the Kents feared for their child's freedom when the boy's unique abilities due to his alien heritage began to manifest, the Kents encouraged Clark to keep his powers a secret and act as "normal" as possible. Following his graduation, Clark took seven years to explore the globe; discovering inspiration and a purpose to use his abilities to help others. Returning home at age 25 and using material from his spacecraft, he fashioned a costume that he would wear while superheroing and found employment as a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. After his first public appearance in costume, he is named "Superman" by Lois Lane, and Clark began a dual life as mild-mannered reporter "Clark Kent" and super hero man-of-steel "Superman". Alternating between furthering his reporting career at the Daily Planet and furthering his attempts to provide an heroic example for the citizens of Earth to aspire towards, Clark gained many enemies who wished to control the world to further their own ends. Inspiring many people to begin, further or resurrect their own heroic careers, Clark made the ultimate sacrifice when he faced off against the beast Doomsday as the last line of defense for humanity when all other heroes had fallen against the monster. Recovering from his near death experience and proposing to Lois to marry him, Clark continued his careers; becoming increasingly frustrated with humanity's repeated preference for self-interest, bullying and general apathy towards their fellow man, he began attempting more "hands on" approaches to leading the world to a better tomorrow, however, after meeting resistance from the very community he inspired to create, he opted to take life day by day and let the world take care of itself. Come the Infinite Crisis, however, Clark was confronted by two other Supermen from alternate Earths; both disappointed in his lack of action to save the world from itself. Eventually regaining his inspiration and saving the world from being rewritten, Clark once more fights for a better tomorrow, as the world's greatest super hero; Superman. Combat Statistics *Superman (Legends PvP) *Superman (Brainiac Harvester Ship) *Superman (S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility (Little Bohemia)) *Superman (S.T.A.R. Labs Facility) *Superman (JLA Watchtower) *Superman (Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm) *Superman (Fortress of Solitude: Power Core) *Superman (Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix) Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Superman. * Superman is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Metropolis as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. *A gigantic statue of him, Batman and Wonder Woman is found together at the Watchtower. *Superman is a playable character for Legends PvP. *Player characters Inspired By Superman would receive Ice as their power set. Heroes *When the players choose a Heroic meta character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Superman and get missions from him. *Superman arrives to aid the new exobyte hero fight off a large wave of Brainiac Minions at the end of the It's a Big Scary World Out There! mission. *Superman will contact you to locate Supergirl, who disappeared while investigating the rampaging metahuman patients at Metropolis General Hospital. She is being held captive by Doctor Psycho inside. *At level 30 Meta origin heroes receive a mission to enter the Daily Planet via teleporter to assist Superman against Lex Luthor, only to end up infiltrating the Hall of Doom and fighting various villains before reaching Luthor. Villains *Meta Villains will fight him twice, at Level 15 and Level 30. At Level 15, you will fight him in S.T.A.R. Labs alongside Luthor. You have to activate Kryptonite in order to weaken him. *At Level 30, when you go rescue Lex in the JLA Watchtower, you fight him, only that instead, you irradiate yourself progressively with Kryptonite that was stored in Luthor's armor. Trivia *Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 1938) *Superman is voiced by Adam Baldwin. *Superman is happily married to Lois Lane. *The lenses of Clark's glasses are made out of the Sunstone Crystals from his space ship. They were initially given to Clark by his mother to keep his heat vision in check during high school. *1938 Sullivan Lane is the home address of Clark Kent and Lois Lane after they married; the apartment was a wedding gift to the couple by Bruce Wayne, who owned the building. The address is actually a tribute to the year Superman first appeared in comics on June, 1938. *344 Clinton Street was the Metropolis address of Clark Kent before he was married. *Superman's "S" symbol is actually his Kryptonian family crest. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Superman is considered to represent the heroic facade of protection, light, metahuman science and super heroism; he works to act as a guiding light for a better tomorrow. * Initially, Superman was the only hero mentor with a different fighting style: he uses Brawling, while Batman and Wonder Woman used Martial Arts. But that changed when, after an update, Wonder Woman began to use Shield. Gallery File:Superman body color.jpg|Production Body Poses File:DC ren icnChar Superman multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPSuperman2.jpg File:dcuniverseonlinesuperman.jpg File:MyspaceSuperman.jpg File:SupermanCom.png File:HouseofElWarsuit1.jpg File:Superman statue.png File:Talk Screen - Superman.png Superman Gallery Page See also * Justice League of America * Superman Family External links * }} Wikipedia *Superman DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Meta Category:Superman Category:Superman Family Category:JLA Category:Kryptonian Category:Iconic powers